Forbidden
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: Mikan Yukihara is a princess of the Alice Kingdom and Natsume Hyuuga is her servant. That was how it was suppose to be. They fell in love with other people to let them forget their love for eachother. One day, Mikan ordered Natsume to kill a certain person which causes an uproar in the kingdom forcing them to part, forever. AU, OOC, One shot, and Songfic.


**Natsume: What is this? Another story?  
**

**Me: It's a songfic. :)  
**

**Natsume: You haven't updated the others yet!  
**

**Me: I'll update! Maybe tomorrow.**

**Natsume: Fine. .  
**

**Me: Please be nice, this is my first time making a songfic! :3  
**

**Natsumel *glare*  
**

**Me: *glares back* Let's start! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

_**You are my lady. **_

_**I am your servant. **_

A 16 year old Natsume Hyuuga was serving tea to his Master, Mikan Yukihara. They've grown fond of each other through the years, but everything changed that day...

"Ne, Natsume, do you have a girl you admire?" Mikan asked.

"Yes I have my princess." Natsume answered.

"Well, tell me who is it?" Mikan said as she sipped her tea.

_**Destiny divided pitiful lovers. **_

_**If it's to protect you, I'll sacrifice my happiness.**_

"Don't be too suddened by this My Princess but the girl I admire is you." Natsume confessed.

Mikan gave out a gasp and turned a bright crimson red.

"W-well, I admire you too, my servant but you know this can never be allowed. You are my servant and I am your princess. Our fate is already decided." Mikan said.

"It's okay my princess, I have grown to supress my feelings." Natsume said and smiled.

_**Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were born.**_

_**The bell of church blessed us.**_

_**For selfish adults' reasons, our future was ripped in two.**_

"Natsume don't leave me!" Mikan shouted.

"Mikan! He is performing his duty as a servant! We are short on soldiers! We have to send him." the King told her.

"No Father! I won't allow him to go! He is MY servant therefore he should be beside me always!" Mikan protested.

Natsume kneeled down before the princess and kissed her hand.

"I'll come back, well and alive my dear Princess. I promise." Natsume said.

"No. You might die out there in the war!" Mikan weeped.

"Then I have performed my duty to protect you my Princess, but that won't happen because I will come back and be beisde you." Natsume promised.

"Natsume! Let's go." a soldier called out.

"Goodbye for now my dear Princess." Natsume said and left.

_**You are my lady.**_

_**I am your servant.**_

_**Destiny divided pitiful lovers.**_

_**If it's to protect you, I'll always come back for you.**_

Mikan was walking in the garden. The war was over and her servant has not yet returned. Tears were rolling down her face, not knowing if he is still alive. Suddenly, a man dressed in a servant's clothes came near her and kneeled. He had a broken arm and had a few injuries on his face. Mikan also kneeled and hugged the man. Yes, it was Natsume. He has survived in the war and has come back to meet his master again.

_**When I visited the neighboring country.**_

_**I happened to see a blue girl walking in the city**_

_**With her kind voice and smiling face**_

_**I fell in love at first sight.**_

There was a duchess named Nobara Ibaragi. Natsume was passing by when he saw her. The wind blew hard and Natsume's hat flew and ended up in Nobara's hands. Natsume ran to the duchess to claim his hat.

"I'm sorry." Natsume said as he bowed.

"It's no trouble at all." the duchess said and smiled.

Natsume turned a shade of amber. Her smiling face was beautiful.

"What's wrong?" Nobara asked with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just you look so beautiful Duchess Nobara." Natsume complimented.

"Thank you. May I know your name?" Nobara asked.

"It's Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume introduced.

"Oh, the servant of Princess Mikan? Nice to meet you." Nobara smiled as she held out her hand.

"Duchess, is this okay? To shake hands with a servant?" Natsume asked.

"Statuses don't matter to me at all." she smiled.

Natsume held out his hand shook with the duchess. Then they both met eye to eye and Nobara could see what Natsume feels.

_**But if the princess wishes to that girl die.**_

"Natsume, do you know who is Duchess Nobara Ibaragi?" Mikan asked.

"Yes Princess." Natsume answered.

"I want you to kill her." Mikan ordered.

Natsume's eyes grew in surprise.

"May I ask why Princess?" Natsume asked.

"She stole the man I love, Duke Ruka Nogi." Mikan answered.

"T-then I'll do as you wish, Princess." Natsume answered.

_**I will answer that.**_

Natsume sneaked in the Duchess' room that night, with a knife hidden behind him. As he climbed inside the window he saw the Duchess awake.

"Natsume, what are you doing here?" Nobara inquired.

"I am most sorry for what I'm about to do." Natsume said as he pulled out the knife.

"Princess Mikan's orders I pressume? It's okay, my sweet servant." Nobara came near Natsume.

"I am sorry." Natsume said as he thrusted the knife into the Duchess.

"I-i-i-it's o-okay." Nobara answered as her body fell down and became lifeless.

"I-I'm so-sorry." Natsume said while tears rolled down his face.

_**I wonder why my tears won't stop...**_

_**You are my lady.**_

_**I am your servant.**_

"I have finished your order Princess." Natsume said as he bowed.

"Good. Natsume, thank you so much." Mikan said and smiled.

_**Destiny divided lovely couple.**_

"Natsume, why do you look so sad?" Mikan asked.

"It's nothing Princess. I just decided that it is only you that I shall love and protect." Natsume answered.

Mikan turned a shade of amber. She knows that this must not happen. It is why she forced herself to fall for Ruka Nogi and make her servant kill Ruka's girlfriend. It is how she planned it. Their love was not allowed for a princess must only marry a member of the Royal Blood.

_**"Today's snack is brioche"**_

Natsume said as he came in.

_**You laugh , a laugh that was ever so innocent.**_

Natsume saw how sad she looked after saying that he loves her, that's why he was glad after she laughed.

_**Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overthrow us.**_

There were screams of protest outside the castle.

_**Even if we so rightly deserve this,**_

Natsume looked at Mikan with a concerned look.

_**Despite that, I will still defy them**_

Natsume began stripping his clothes and gave them to his Master.

_**"Here, I will lend you my clothes."**_

Mikan hesitated and pushed them away.

_**"Wear this and escape immediately."**_

"NO!" Mikan answered while tears rolled down.

_**"It'll be alright, I am your servant. I can make myself look like you, they'll never notice.."**_

Natsume said and Mikan who was left with no choice agreed to his wish.

_**I am a lady**_

_**You are a fugitive.**_

Mikan was running to cross the borders and leave Natsume behind.

_**Destiny divided sad lovers.**_

The fate of servants and masters were always like this. The servant sacrificing his life for the master.

_**If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins.**_

A servant shall become a part of their master. Whatever burden the master carries, the servant will have to carry most of it, too.

_**A long time ago, in a certain place**_

After a year, the guilt was killing Mikan. She could not believe that she left her servant to the townspeople. As she was walking around the town to where she has fled to, she found a peculiar paper. She picked it up and saw the thing that almost gave her a heart attack.

It had a picture of a young woman who looked ver much like her.

At the bottom, it said:

**Duchess Nobara Ibaragi shall be given vengance as tomorrow night, the councilors finally agreed to kill the murderer. Who was none other than Princess Mikan Yukihara.**

Mikan's tears started to appear so she ran back to her inn and got a cloak to hide her face.

She started her journey out to the Alice Kingdom, where the executioning shall happend.

_**Evil people lived in a kingdom, and there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute servant..**_

The travelling took a long time and Mikan was just in time before the execution to happen. She pushed through the audience being careful not to reveal her identity. There she had a clear view of her servant. Natsume had worn a wig and very much placed enough make up to make the people think that was her. His hand were tied up and he had bruises all over his face. Mikan cried to the fact that he was tortured before he was to be executed.

_**Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you.**_

Natsume saw Mikan and the crowd and mouthed the words, _I have done my duty as your servant and admirer. I love you Princess Mikan._

_**You just be somewhere laughing and smiling**_

Mikan gave him a smile. Mikan wanted to show him her beautiful and innocent smile once more before he is gone. Natsume's head was covered with a cloth and they placed his head on a wood stump. The executioner got his gear ready. He held the ax tight and cutted off Natsume's head. Tears were now rolling on Mikan's face while the people cheered for their Duchess had been avenged.

_**You are my lady.**_

Mikan remembered how she would stress about being Natsume's master.

_**I am your servant.**_

Mikan regretted for not fighting for their love.

_**Destiny divided pitiful couple.**_

It was unfair for Natsume. Mikan should have accepted the fact that she was in love with Natsume and fight for him.

_**"If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you."**_

Mikan thought of these words from a year ago, before she fled from the kingdom.

_**"If I could be reborn**_

_**At that time, I'd love to meet you again."**_

Mikan prayed and lifted her head, hoping Natsume has heard her words from the beyond.

* * *

**Natsume: You killed me?!**

**Me: Yup!**

**Natsume: And you made me a servant?!  
**

**Me: Yes!  
**

**Natsume: You really hate me, do you?  
**

**Me: Nope.  
**

**Natsume: Then why do you make me suffer?  
**

**Me: I dunno. :3  
**

**Natsume: *glare*  
**

**Me: Time to give the credits!  
**

**Thanks to FallenAngelofDeath801 for introducing the song!  
**

**Oh, the song is entitled: _Servant of Evil sang by Kagamine Rin and Len from volcaloid._  
**

**Natsume: You killed me.  
**

**Me: Well, you should be nicer to me so I won't have to kill you.  
**

**Natsume: NEVER!  
**

***walks out*  
**

**Me: Well, somebody is moody.  
Hey you guys! Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think by reviewing~!  
**

**See you next time!  
**

**~Rin-chan  
**


End file.
